The Hard Life of Eugene Davis
by FrenchCirce
Summary: A collection of short vignettes depicting Gene's (hard) life. Written for the Ghost Hunt Exchange 2017 on tumblr as a present for the lovely Beegene.
1. Birth

_This present was written during the GH Exchange 2017 for the lovely Bee, who is a hardcore Gene fan! As you can easily guess thanks to the title, this story is a collection of Gene-centric vignettes, depicting specific moments of his (hard) life. As per requested, mostly fluff, friendship and romance, so this will most likely stray from the canon path at some point._

 _Also, an enormous thanks to Teaaddictedghosthunter for beta-reading this collection and providing insightful advice. The best editor ever c:_

 **1- Birth**

"Twins," a red-faced Jeffery muttered angrily. "Twins! You had to make twins, uh?"

Kazuko stayed silent as she knew it was better not to argue with her husband when he was this tempered. She felt too tired to do so anyway; too exhausted to even bother wiping the tears still wetting her face as she just laid, motionless, on the hospital bed.

Giving birth had been a nightmare. After hours of pain and suffering, she had finally delivered. But before she could even rejoice about the healthy wailing of her child she had gone into labour again. The second time hurt less, but she was drained and it felt all the more unbearable. It had left her crying— from exhaustion, relief or shock, she couldn't decide.

Jeffery paced the room in large strides when a nurse, smiling obviously, came back with the two infants. The woman in scrubs didn't know about their situation and the difficulties they would probably have, providing for twins. Jeffery didn't get paid that much. One child he could probably support, but two…

The nurse presented the children to Kazuko who found herself opening her arms instinctively. She looked at the tiny infants and couldn't help but marvel at their similarity. Two identical boys with a mop of dark disheveled hair. The second born was sleeping, while the firstborn had its huge black eyes opened as he, looked at her with a somewhat serious expression. No, not the firstborn, thought Kazuko. According to tradition, a child who pushed their sibling aside in order to be born first was not worthy of being called the elder brother. This one would be reported as the younger.

Jeffery's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. His complexion was back to normal, but he was still sporting a sour expression. Kazuko prayed he would be in a better mood when she was to come home. He could be really violent during his rageful bouts.

"Names?" he inquired in Japanese, looking at the babies with apparent dismay.

Kazuko shook her head timidly. She hadn't been prepared for twins.

Her husband sighed in exasperation and said something to the nurse. Kazuko just watched as she couldn't understand what was being said.

When the nurse finally left, Jeffery deigned to explain what they had been talking about.

"I gave them American names," he grunted. "Oliver," he said pointing at the wide awake baby, "And Eugene."

Kazuko nodded in approval despite her confusion. Now wasn't the time to anger her husband any further. But she would have to think about Japanese names later, because she was incapable of pronouncing the western-sounding ones without struggle.

"Yu-Ji-nnn," she tried nonetheless.

As on cue, baby Eugene started to wail.


	2. Salem

**2- Salem**

"He's doing it again!" spat Jeffery.

Kazuko glanced at the young boy, Eugene, and found that he was staring at the wall intently again. Smiling and gurgling at an invisible companion, as always. She ignored Jeffery's comment and took another gulp from the bottle in front of her, not bothering to justify her son's behaviour anymore. There was nothing left to say after all.

Eugene then turned to his brother, who was playing with a wooden block, and looked at him in deep concentration. Oliver stared back before the two of them fell into a heap of uncontrollable giggles. The twins were always like this, sharing silent thoughts and laughing.

"They're not normal," mumbled Jeffery. "What they are doing, it's not normal!"

Kazuko remained silent. He was right, the children's behaviour was strange to say the least. They were only babies, but there was something a little disconcerting about them: their intense stares, the indefinable aura around them, the way they seem to live in a world that was only their own…

"It's the land," Jeffery growled, "They have been warped by this cursed place!"

Jeffery had been born and raised in Salem, and thanks to the history of the city, everything remotely unordinary was frowned upon there. Their fear to see the past repeat itself had led the inhabitants to be superstitious beyond reason. Jeffery was no exception.

"These are not my sons," he said with unabashed hatred. "I don't know what or who they are, but they're not my sons!"

He stormed out of the house after these words, and Kazuko grabbed her bottle in retaliation. She could feel she was inexorably losing her husband. He was coming home less and less and the repugnance he showed towards the kids and herself was more evident each passing day. It was unfair, but he held her responsible for the situation. It wasn't her fault though. If anyone was guilty, it was those children! If only they hadn't been born...

The soothing liquid slid down her throat and she sighed contentedly. When she turned her glassy eyes toward her children once more, the loathing had subsided.


	3. Cold Winter

**3- Cold winter**

"She doesn't move," whispered Gene worriedly to his brother.

"She never does," Oliver replied, ignoring the slumped form on the kitchen table.

"I'm so hungry…" whined Gene. "What about checking the cupboards again to see if we missed something?"

"We didn't miss anything. There is simply nothing left."

After a while Noll sighed in defeat. "I'm too tired to move anyway."

"Same," admitted his brother. "I hoped you'd do it."

After several minutes of silence Gene rolled on their dirty bed to face his twin. Noll's eyelids seemed heavy and his gaunt face was so pale it mirrored the once white sheets. His greasy and tangled hair spread about like a dark halo around his head, accentuating the shadows under his eyes.

Gene tapped into his last ounce of strength to take Noll's hand. It was comforting, feeling his solid presence, and his heat was reassuring. His brother barely squeezed the hand back and closed his eyes.

Even speaking required an effort now, so Gene simply reached for his twin's mind. It was easier than usual, Noll was exhausted and there were only a few thoughts floating in his head.

" _It's been five days already, and Jeffery hasn't come back."_

" _I know."_

" _She looks like Nuptadi when—"_

" _I know."_

There was a pause again, and Gene wondered.

" _She won't wake up, right?"_

" _Nuptadi smelled the same,"_ he could hear Noll thinking. There was a hint fear of behind the thought. Things were definitely bad if Noll was frightened.

" _That's… not a good sign, is it?"_

The stench had increased steadily in intensity for the past few days. But it was winter, and they couldn't possibly open the windows and freeze to death since there was no heater in house. So the children simply got used to the foul smell.

" _No, it's not."_

" _I don't want Okaasan to come back like_ them _._ They _frighten me,"_ admitted Gene

Some of _them_ weren't bad. They were just wanting to pass a message or bothering him for things he couldn't understand. But a few of them were really terrifying. Full of hatred, menacing dark shadows that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

" _Did you see her like that?"_

Gene barely understood the thought. Oliver's mind was jumbled and fading into incoherent whispers.

" _No… and I don't want to."_

" _You didn't see Nuptadi either. Okaasan will probably not come back at all."_

" _Do you think so?"_

But Gene never got a reply. Exhausted and starved, Noll had succumbed to sleep. Soon enough, Gene joined him in his dreamless slumber.


	4. Orphanage

**4- Orphanage**

"Sorry," grunted Noll, down on his knees. He was paler than usual, his mouth set in a straight line. His headaches proved to be worse each time he was losing control like this.

"It's okay," Gene softly reassured, "They're gone, just calm down."

Before Gene could try to reason and ward the bullies off, his twin had lost control. On the bright side, shaking furniture, loud bangs and flying rocks had been enough to scare their assailants. On the other hand, the ruckus would also attract the attention of the people in charge.

"Leave before someone comes," muttered Noll through clenched teeth as he clutched his head in pain.

Gene shook his head."I'll deal with them, don't worry."

Noll just groaned and less than a second later, hasty footsteps resonated on the wooden floor, indicating the arrival of the caretaker.

"In the name of Lord, what exactly has happened here?" inquired the dry voice of the lady.

"I don't know," lied Gene convincingly, looking at the middle-aged woman straight in the eyes, the very image of innocence. "We were playing when the ground shook and there was a loud noise and we got frightened. My brother got so scared he can't stand up."

The woman stared at Noll with suspicion and something akin to dread when she noticed the rocks littering the floor. It was the third occurrence already and even if the adults wouldn't admit it out loud, they all _knew_ the strange phenomena happening at the church was Oliver's fault. Because of that, they were prompt to hold him responsible for anything remotely unpleasant.

"I don't know exactly what you did, but I'm tired of hearing about you two making trouble. You both, go to your room and don't leave it. Missing dinner will make you reflect on your improper behaviour."

The punishment was unfair, but they had faced worse. Missing dinner after years of being underfed was nothing for them.

"Yes miss."

Gene helped Noll to his feet and escorted him toward the door silently, where the bravest children had gathered to watch. After what had happened, they would probably not dare approach the twins again.

Gene took his brother's cold and clammy hand and gripped it firmly. He could feel anger and guilt coming off him in strong waves, even if his stoic face didn't betray anything. It was easy for him to read his thoughts though: Noll was angry at himself for not being able to prevent such events from happening, angry at the prejudiced people bullying them and punishing them for things he couldn't help. And he felt guilty because he got Gene involved in his mess.

"I hate this place, too," Gene whispered when he was certain the caretaker was out of ear's reach. "But it's alright," he smiled. "We're together."

And together they had nothing to fear.

Without another word spoken the twins walked ahead, linked by their entwined hands.


	5. Luella

**5- Luella**

A blond lady was standing in the doorway, peering into the dining room expectantly. "Excuse me, is anybody here?"

She finally took sight of two children seated at the gigantic table in the room, and a relieved smile bloomed on her face.

"Oh hello boys," she greeted, "I'm sorry to intrude. I knocked but I got no response and since the door was open…"

The two wary identical faces only stared at her. Was her British accent odd? The awkward silence stretched for a while, but she didn't get discouraged by the children's reluctance to speak. The boys had probably been taught not to talk to strangers.

"We were visiting Salem, but the tyre went flat on our way back to Boston," she explained. "My husband is trying to repair it, but I don't have much faith in his manual skills. Oops, don't tell him I said that!" she added in a conspiratory tone .

A timid smile appeared on one of the kids' face, and she gave her most encouraging one in return.

"So I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a garage. If your parents would allow it, naturally."

"You are at the church's orphanage here," the boy clarified in a hammered English. "I think there is a phone in the priest's office, but I don't know if he's here."

"An orphanage!" she gasped. "Oh my, I'm sorry for assuming..."

The twins just shrugged, unaffected.

Mortification, pity and compassion succeeded one another in her mind, and a dull ache settled in her heart. She thought she had gotten over her sorrow after all these years, but seeing the two orphans had somehow reopened the wound.

She sat down at the worm-eaten table, taking care of leaving a reasonable distance between her and the scrawny children. Despite this, the most silent of the two scowled slightly and set his watchful eyes on her.

"How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Luella Davis, but you can call me Luella," she smiled reassuringly. "May I ask about your names?"

"I am Eugene Griffith, and this is Oliver, my brother."

"Nice to meet you, Eugene and Oliver. Are you alone here?" inquired Luella gently. "Where are the other children, and the adults in charge?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged again. Though young, were obviously left unsupervised.

"I see," frowned Luella. "Could one of you take me to the priest's office? I still have this puncture to take care of."

Eugene got up from his chair, eager to help. "I can show you the way if you want," he proposed.

Oliver reluctantly got up to follow, apparently still wary of her.

"I'm coming, too," he declared.

"I would be glad to have such a charming escort. Tell me, have you two been here for long?"

She hoped not. The cleanliness of the place was dubious, the furniture sparse and old-looking and the care given to the pupils disputable.

"Yeah, almost a year," replied Gene thoughtfully while leading the way.

And they would probably stay for much longer. He didn't say it out loud, but his resignation was palpable. Luella felt her heart constrict at the thought. Their chances of being adopted weren't good : foreign looks, accent, and crippling timidity. They stuck out like a sore thumb

After a few corridors the door to the priest office came into view. Some noises could be heard through it, indicating the clergyman's presence.

"It's here," confirmed a grinning Eugene who waved before leaving. Oliver slightly bowed his head and followed suit, leaving a pensive Luella behind.

Yes, the boys stood out. But sometimes, not blending in could be a blessing. Because this day, they didn't go unnoticed.


	6. Names

**6- Names**

"What are these?" asked a curious Gene, pointing at the little navy blue books which Martin was proudly taking out of his pocket.

"Your passports dear," replied Luella with a beaming smile.

"Passports?"

"With these, you will be able to come to England with us," explained Martin. "These papers mean you and Oliver are officially our sons and British citizens."

"Really?" asked Gene with huge hopeful eyes.

When he had heard the couple was interested in adopting him and Noll, Gene hadn't been able to believe it. The Davises seemed to be gentle and wise people, almost too good to be true. But Luella and Martin had kept their promise, the proof being the blue passport just before his eyes. Going to England with them would be a wonderful adventure.

"Yes son, really," answered Martin while patting Gene's head.

"We can't wait to have you home," added an emotional Luella. "I am certain you'll like the place, Oliver and you will have plenty of space to play. And once you've settled you can go to school and make some friends!"

Noll, who've stayed silent, perked up at the mention of school. The boys had never been provided any education, and the idea of getting one was exciting to say the least.

"Sounds great!" Gene grinned. In his case he was more interested by the mention of friends. They had a chance to start over in a new place, maybe this time they would meet more kindness than defiance. Maybe this time, they would blend in.

Luella cleared her throat loudly. "There is a small detail we wanted to talk to you about. We have a family tradition, which consists of giving newborns the names of the grandparents, to perpetuate their memory. As the newest addition to our family… I hope you don't mind," she added nervously, "but we gave you our fathers' names as middle names."

"What are they?" Unexpectedly Noll was the first to ask.

"Oliver Everett Charles, and Eugene Alastair James," supplied Martin, watching the twins' reaction closely.

"I don't mind," muttered Oliver before absorbing himself in the contemplation of his passport.

The Davises exchanged a triumphal glance. Coming from the ever-guarded child, this was a satisfying response.

"Neither do I," assured Gene. "It sounds good."

It sounded better than good. It sounded like they were actually _wanted_. After all, the Davises knew about his predicament, and didn't shy away. They got them passports. They gave them names so they could be part of their family.

A family which, for the first time, Gene really wanted to belong to.


	7. Fashion

**7- Fashion**

"Hey Noll, you ready?" shouted Gene from downstairs.

He was eager to go, today their adoptive parents were taking them out for a trip in the countryside. He was very much looking forward to eating their picnic lunch and frolicking in the open fields. With Oliver being slow, he was delaying all this promising fun.

Luella and Martin, who were just coming back from loading the trunk with necessary supplies, laughed at Gene's impatience.

"Oliver just got out of the shower, give him at least a few minutes to get dressed," teased Luella. "The fields won't disappear, you know?"

"I know," pouted the boy, "but he's taking so long!"

Martin smiled indulgently and patted his son's head.

"We've just finished packing, he isn't late per se."

Gene's annoyance didn't completely disappear, but the affectionate gesture of his adoptive father managed to draw a sincere smile on his face. It had felt odd, at first, but now it made him realise what had been missing in his life until then. It was giving him a taste of what being loved was like, and Gene found himself craving for more. Fortunately, his new parents seemed eager to provide.

"Ah, here he comes! See, son, there was no need to fret."

Gene leveled his gaze to chastise his brother about his slowness, but the words died on his lips. He stared at Oliver in shock for a second before falling into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

The younger twin frowned at Gene's reaction, obviously confused.

"Oh, I see you've chosen your clothes by yourself," commented Luella as she brought her hand and coughed to hide her smile. Martin was nonplussed, unaware of the hilarity behind the situation.

"Indeed."

"What on earth made you think this outfit was appropriate?" asked a bewildered Gene, who had finally regained control of his voice.

"These are the clothes Luella bought, I'm supposed to wear them" defended Noll.

"Well yes, but they're not made to be worn _together_ , you know."

"Boys," interrupted Luella, "it is of no importance, really. If Oliver likes his outfit…"

Gene stared at his mother in horror.

"We _can't_ let him go out like this!"

Luella laughed out loud this time. "We can, and we will, if it's his choice."

Martin nodded in approval, though still a bit at a loss.

"Noll, please tell me you didn't really choose these on purpose."

"I just picked the first available on the pile," was the annoyed reply. "Weren't you impatient to go just a minute ago? What was the point in hurrying me if you're the one delaying our departure now?"

"There is a more pressing matter at the moment!" declared Gene dramatically. "We have to go back to your room and get you changed. Oh, and I'll have to teach you one thing or two about matching colours."

Oliver groaned in annoyance but complied nonetheless, and soon the twins disappeared behind the bedroom's door.

Martin turned to his wife expectantly. "So… what was the problem exactly?"

"And this is the reason why I'm the one picking up your clothes," giggled Luella. "Dear, red pants, blue socks, a yellow shirt and a green blazer certainly don't belong together. Not all at the same time, at least. Unless you want to look like a clown."

"Oh... I see."

"I'm certain you don't," sighed his wife in mock exasperation. "But it doesn't matter," she added tenderly, "you have me to avoid such a disaster."

Martin put a loving hand on Luella's shoulder and looked at the top of the stairs, amused. It was funny how much his sons, despite not being tied by blood, had in common with his wife and himself. Too bad fashion sense hadn't been distributed equally in their little family.


	8. Acceptance

**8- Acceptance**

Luella stood with hands on her hips and frowned at her husband.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she disagreed. "I don't want Gene to become their laboratory rat!"

Martin, comfortably seated in his favorite armchair, shook his head in disapproval.

" _I_ think it is, actually. And it would consist of letting him and Noll attend a conference and meet some people, nothing else! I wouldn't let anybody do anything to them of course!"

"Still, I don't…"

"Let us attend what?" interrupted Gene, who stormed into the living room, his brother calmly following a few steps behind.

The two adults shared an embarrassed glance. Then, sighing in defeat, Luella muttered to her husband to do as he wished as she returned to the kitchen. Martin gestured the children to sit on the sofa.

"Well, SPR is organising a conference about mediumship next week," he explained.

Gene stiffened. Mediumship? What was Martin trying to say?

"I figured you and Oliver would want to learn some more about this particular topic. Actually I want the both of you to come with me, so that you can meet some of the other members of SPR."

Noll's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Gene fidgeted on the sofa, clearly uncomfortable."Why?" he asked worriedly.

His parents had never seemed to mind his strange ability before, and he had tried his best not to show how often the spirits came to him. Maybe it hadn't been enough, maybe it had bothered them more than they had let shown. Maybe they didn't believe him after all. Did they think he was faking it?

"Don't you want to learn more about your gift?" inquired Martin, surprised. "I thought you and Noll would be curious. Coming would offer you the opportunity to meet other mediums, and some broad-minded people who accept such phenomena as a truth."

"Like yourself?" asked Noll seriously.

"Yes," nodded Martin.

"Why do you believe it's true?"Gene's voice came out timid and shaky.

Martin scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Why? Hmm... this is a very good question indeed."Then a look a boyish glee flashed behind his round glasses."Maybe that's simply because life is more fun if these things actually exist, don't you think?"

Fun? Gene was speechless. His whole life he had tried to hide this part of his life Seeing spirits had only brought him misery; it had only estranged him from his peers. He could vividly remember the weird looks, the wary whispers, the bullying. But now… someone was telling him for the first time it could be _fun_. That it wasn't scary or annoying, but _a gift_. That he wasn't pitiful. That he was _special_.

Appeasement succeeded to incredulity, and Gene felt a joyous grin slowly spread on his face."Yeah, you're right," he said lightly. "When is this conference? I think I would like to attend after all."

Facing this difference of his didn't seem so daunting anymore.


	9. Loneliness

**9- Loneliness**

Gene ran toward the house as fast as he could.

He wasn't supposed to be out of bed. He was supposed to rest after his last fit. But Gene could tell his brother had gone downstairs and touched something. He could still feel his skin tingle from the shock he received when he had pushed their mental connection. It had happened, _again_ , and Noll's mind was now a mess of painful jumbled thoughts.

Gene finally reached the front door of the house and burst through it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Noll? Noll!"

The lack of response was expected, but it scared him nonetheless. Things must have been bad if Noll had lost consciousness. If only he hadn't been out at the time...

"Mum! Dad!" he shouted in desperation while frantically searching for his twin.

He found him, still clad in his pajamas, slumped on the living room's floor, unmoving among the small pebbles which were littering the room. Gene's heart stopped for a second at the sight, and terrible images flashed before his eyes.

Nuptadi. Kazuko.

They had all shared the same frightening immobility when...

Gene stood still, frozen. He wanted to check on Noll, but he didn't dare try touching him. The fear of feeling a cold skin under his fingers paralyzed him.

His parents then came rushing behind him, alerted by his shouting.

"Oh no, Oliver!" they cried in unison before crouching before their son.

Luella checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's all right, he just passed out. I believe this is the reason why he lost control," she noticed while picking several envelopes up the floor. "He must have collected the letters and one of them triggered his sensitivity."

Noll wasn't dead. Gene knew he wasn't. But he had believed he was for the smallest moment, and the thought had left him shivering in a cold sweat.

"I'll carry him to bed," offered Martin. "And I'll make sure to collect the mail before he does from now on."

They couldn't be separated. They only had each other. If something were to happen to Noll...

Luella stroking his back woke Gene from his stupor. She was giving him her most reassuring smile, the one she wore when Noll had his nightmares, and was gently leading him toward the couch. He followed mechanically.

"He's okay, you don't have to worry," she soothed. "He's okay."

Gene let his fears and worries dissolve into Luella's comforting embrace. Noll was alright, their parents would make sure he would be.

They had a family now. There was nothing to fear, he wasn't alone anymore.


	10. Old Grudges

**10- Old grudges**

"Is Lin already gone?"

Gene, who had been staring at the window with a solemn expression, turned to his brother to answer. "Yes, he left a few minutes ago."

"I see."

Noll started to put the furniture back into place silently. The Tu-Na session had necessitated to make room and move some chairs and a table. Gene grabbed a chair to help, still deep in thought.

"Noll?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know Lin hated the Japanese?"

His voice got out a little quivery. He was still a bit shaken by the discovery.

"I know he resents the shared history," shrugged Oliver. "Lots of Chinese people do."

"We had an argument while you were showering," admitted Gene. "I said something about Tai-Chi which he found offending, and he snapped at me. Then he told me he hated the Japanese. Because of what Japan did to China in the past," he muttered.

"And?" asked Noll rhetorically. Gene doubted his brother sincerely wanted to know, but he went on nonetheless. He needed to get this off his chest.

"I argued it had nothing to do with me or you. We've never set foot in Japan, why should we be hold responsible for the mistakes of ancestors we've never heard about? His must have made some, too."

Gene sighed and gripped the back of the chair tightly, turning his knuckles to white. "Don't you think it's unfair prejudice?" he whispered. "Why did people always reproach us things we can't help? Being orphans, having strange abilities, and now being Japanese?

"I think his way of reasoning is idiotic," deadpanned Noll. "I hope you told him so."

Gene couldn't help but laugh. You could always count on Noll to look at things dispassionately and provide a blunt answer.

"No, but now that you suggest it, I should have," he half-smiled. "I just stated I've done nothing wrong to him or anybody else, and that it was okay not to like me because of my character or my flaws, but not for being Japanese, or an orphan, because these are things I'm not responsible for."

"And what did he answer?" This time the interest was genuine.

"He smiled. Told me he felt ashamed for being scolded by a little boy because he had been the immature one. And that he didn't hate me, or you, for that matter."

Oliver nodded in approval. "He's an idiot but at least he's honest."

Gene perked up at the words. He didn't want to be hated, by anyone. "Do you think he _really_ doesn't hate us?"

"Of course. He volunteered to train me, and he does it dutifully. Moreover he let a mere teenager scold him. He's rather soft-hearted."

After this statement Oliver left, the room being perfectly arranged again.

Gene smiled while watching his brother disappear behind the door. Noll may be right, for despite their age gap, he and Lin shared a lot of similar traits.

Was it impossible for Lin to change his mind? Gene just hoped his words had enough of an impact on the Chinese man for him to remember them. And then one day, maybe, he would be able to let go of his old grudges.


	11. Wrinkles

**11- Wrinkles**

Gene flopped his gangly frame on his brother's bed and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Seriously Noll, that's the last time I'm covering for you in religious studies," he moaned. "I hope it was worth it on your end, because it was exhausting for me!"

Oliver, bent over his desk studying, spared an annoyed glance to his twin. "You just had to sit there and wait for the bell to ring," he remarked. "It can't have been _that_ complicated."

"Hey," replied an offended Gene, "trying to look interested when you don't understand what the teacher is talking about half of the time is really tiring. Plus," he added with a teasing smirk, "keeping your gloomy expression on my face is hard work."

"Certainly not as hard as impersonating your flirtatious self," muttered Oliver scathingly, still trying to concentrate on his textbook. "My cheeks hurt each time I have to imitate your foolish smiles."

"Excuse you, my smiles are everything but foolish! They're charming!" protested Gene.

Oliver left his book with a sigh and and turned on his chair to face his twin. Then he proceeded to flash him his most radiant smile before letting his features going back to their usual state a mere second later .

"Here. You can't honestly say this was charming."

Gene stared at his brother in horror. The smile had looked stupid indeed.

"That's because they look good on me, and… _weird_ on you."

"We have the exact same face," deadpanned his twin. "You're just refusing to admit the truth."

"That can't be! People love my smiling face!"

"People are idiots," Noll declared sententiously, his nose in his book again.

"At least I'm not mistaken for a robot!" pouted Gene.

"At least I won't have _wrinkles_."

Gene gasped dramatically as his hands flew on his face, checking the smoothness of his cheeks. He got up and left the room without a word, probably running to the bathroom to scrutinize every inch of skin which could have been damaged. And maybe steal some of Luella's anti-aging creams.

Oliver smiled wickedly. It was a low blow, he knew. But now he was finally able to study in peace.


End file.
